The Wubblog/Archives (February 2006)
February 03, 2006 - Wuzzleburg's Wacky Pets Have you ever thought that someones pet looks like it's owner? An uptight noble woman and her Persian cat or a thin wiry man with his greyhound. Well Wuzzleburg is full of the wackiest animals of all shapes and sizes that look just like their owners! From daddy longlegs to curvy cats and Mexican penguins, Wuzzleberg is full of the wackiest pets ever. Check out the pics! - Lauren February 03, 2006 - Wuzzleburg's Wacky Pets.png February 03, 2006 - Wuzzleburg's Wacky Pets 2.png February 03, 2006 - Wuzzleburg's Wacky Pets 3.png February 03, 2006 - Wuzzleburg's Wacky Pets 4.png February 16, 2006 - Speckled Flying Frogs Believe it or not, we're getting close to a finish on Episode 2! Here at the Frederator NY headquarters we received a rough cut of the episode. It looks so amazing! We're going to cheat and post a clip for you because it just looks so great! You may notice that it doesn't contain scoring or sound effects. Maybe later we'll post the same clip with everything. It's really neat to see what a difference in action and timing the music and effects make. Anyway, so here's a clip from "Wubbzy In the Woods". In this clip, Wubbzy gets lost in the woods hunting for the speckled flying frog. Fortunately, Widget and Walden are hot in pursuit! It's a good thing Walden took 4 semesters of Speckled Flying Froggish in college. It really helps him out in this scene! Click the link below to check out the scene. - Carrie Download speaking_frog.mov February 16, 2006 - Speckled Flying Frogs.png February 16, 2006 - Speckled Flying Frogs 2.png February 21, 2006 - Bob Boyle's Art! We all know Wubbzy is one of the cutest cartoon characters (if not THE cutest) and Wuzzleberg is the coolest town of all. The wacky animals, the cute outfits, the colorful scenery and unique character expressions all came from the genius of one man, Bob Boyle. While Bob makes his living as an Art Director and Executive Producer for amazing cartoon shows like Wow! Wow!Wubbzy! and Fairly Odd Parents, he also dabbles in a bit of modern art! These pieces represent a small sampling of Bob's incredible work. Hope you enjoy looking at them as much as we did! -Carrie and Lauren February 21, 2006 - Bob Boyle's Art!.png February 21, 2006 - Bob Boyle's Art! 2.png February 21, 2006 - Bob Boyle's Art! 3.png February 21, 2006 - Bob Boyle's Art! 4.png February 24, 2006 - The Birth Of A Story: The Premise So we thought we'd take you through the creative process and birth of a story for Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! from concept to completion. We just received the rough cut of animation for Episode 3 and we thought it would be perfect to give you each step of the story process, finalizing with a clip from the episode. So, we're going to start today with the premise for "Goo Goo Grief". Technically, every episode starts as a little figment of the imagination of our creative team... say an idea from creator, Bob Boyle, or writer Fred Stroppel. They put their creative brains together and come up with a bunch of ideas and propose them as show premises. This means that Fred Stroppel puts the ideas in about a one-page description for the staff to review. Check out the premise for Goo Goo Grief by clicking here. Download googoo_premise.pdf February 24, 2006 - The Birth Of A StoryCol The Premise.png Category:The Wubblog Category:2006